Notable Events
Some events in Einsteinian Roulette are worthy of note beyond the typical. Sunrise over China-9 The first of the truly notable feats of destructive incompetence of the HMRC, China-9 was a mission to recover an artifact from an artificial lake held back by a well-defended dam. In the course of trying to defeat the defenders, Nekarios had overloaded his Microwave Field Manipulator due to poor understanding of distances and magnitudes involved. This had resulted in, apparently, a massive fusion reaction, and the formation of a miniature nascent star directly adjacent to the dam. The star destroyed the dam when it expanded and exploded, vaporizing Nekarios and killing or injuring many of the HMRC members present. The dam's destruction also resulted in the destruction of the facility the artifact was to be recovered from, the destruction of all defenses the team was sent to overcome, and massive civilian deaths as the entire artificial lake emptied into the populated valley downstream, causing massive flash floods. The incident was the origin of the Microwave Field Manipulator's fame, infamy, and the "Mass Murder Manipulator" nickname. Three permadeaths occurred due to this event. First Halloween Event An on ship mission where a small cursed statue attempted to take over the ship. Steve isolated the prisoner section and gave them a time limit to eliminate the anomaly. The gravity got shut off, living wires started attacking everyone, the (w)rec room was burned to the ground, And finally the statuette was found and destroyed. IVAN Ivan the cicada demon finally lost it. Proto-altered genes took over he went full berserk on ship, delimbing and killing people and generally making huge mess out of rec room. Ice-9 A manipulator malfunction caused by a misunderstanding in the intent of a manipulator use leasing to it overloading. The overload caused an immense amount of atmosphere to rapidly cool, sending massive sharp shards of what seemed to be ice flying in every direction, causing injury and (temporary) death to many an HMRC member. The event was named after the fictional substance "Ice-Nine" from the novel "Cat's Cradle", which possesses similar all-freezing properties, and which was likewise released by accident. Grate-32 An event occurring shortly after the conquest of Hephaestus. Grate, a new recruit to the HMRC, consumed a pill made by the pill machine from the battery of a manipulator, becoming what many describe as a "living manipulator overload". He attempted to flee and avoid destroying anything more than he had, but the Armory Master had to stop him by killing him. As he had previously gained a sort of "quantum immortality," he reappeared, unconscious. The aftermath of this created several anomalies on Hephaestus as well as causing severe structural damage. The name comes from Grate's recently-acquired Quantum Immortality (this was the "third" Grate, two having died beforehand) and because of the China-9 and Ice-9 incidents had established a pattern of the number nine (three squared in this case) signifying massively destructive events. Stan-9 What happens when you combine a flesh horror with an insane inmate with a manipulator? STAN happens. Four permadeaths occurred due to this event. Second Halloween Event The second on-ship "mission", it began when an NPC crew member touched an artifact in the R&D section without protection, and became physically fused with the artifact. It caused the artifact to envelop the player section of the ship in a pocket dimension, while it attempted to digitize it. This was discovered later; as far as the players were concerned, the event started when the rec room TV showed a giant, rotten, mutilated pig, before the TV and all of the lights all over the ship go out. The hangar, infirmary, armory, and rec room became off-limits for various reasons, ranging from being shut-out by blast doors/vacuum to simply disappearing. Various messages were left on the walls, mostly bible quotes. An overload melted a hole in the wall that led out into a "tron world", where touching the ground caused you to start being digitized. A team of scientists showed up, including Overseer Clark, the head of R&D, to investigate the hole, and were eventually convinced to bring the artifact out where the players could get at it. It was subsequently destroyed, causing significant damage to section of ship trapped within it in the process. One permadeath occurred due to this event. Pancaek Nilys discovered something important during his xenospit trip. Mission 21 A really heavy weight incident. Probably the biggest in the HMRC's violently incompetent history. Because while usual Class 9 incidents kill thousands and make a mess of a city, this one killed millions directly and trillions indirectly. By accidentally releasing the Lurker in the Angles and with the subsequent orbital automanipulator overload bombardment, we essentially killed entire planets worth of population and invited the presence of a rapidly expanding anomaly that is eating our universe. We also broke amps, manips and synthflesh. Category:Game